The Tennis Blossom
by DeathNoteSweetness
Summary: Eiji's cousin comes to town and catches the eye of the tennis players on Seigaku, Rikkaidai, and Hyotei. But she has too many secrets for her own good.
1. Ch 1 Meeting Sakura

~The Tennis Blossom ~

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_Flash back_

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this anime**

Summary: Eiji's cousin comes to town and catches the eye of many of the tennis players and not just the ones from Seigaku but also Rikkaidai and Hyotei. But she has too many secrets for her own good.

**(A/n: I may add more teams but they won't like her that way. **

**This is my first story so be nice and please review, it would help.)**

**Ch.1 Meeting Sakura**

The Seigaku regulars just finished after school practice and were heading to the gates of there school.

**Normal POV**

"Ahhh I'm so tired." Exclaimed the yawning Eiji as he walked with the other regulars.

"Ya that was rough." Said Momo rolling his arms

"Fshhhh you just couldn't handle it." Mumbled Kaido

"What did you say mamushi**!(?)**" Yelled Momo as he gripped Kaido's shirt. They all stopped.

"Now, now Momo calm down."Said Oishi

"Ya why don't we get ice cream nya." Exclaimed Eiji

"Fine/fshhhh" They said together.

"Ok now, what ice cream do I want?" Eiji asked himself as they started walking again.

"Oh I know I want choc-" Eiji was cut off when someone galloped him from behind surprising everyone when that person yelled "Neko-chan!" **(neko-cat)**

**Eiji's POV**

I was about to say I want chocolate when I was galloped by someone. I was about to shake that person off or see who it was until she said "Neko-chan!" That's when I immediately knew who it was. The only one that called me neko-chan was her.

"Nyanko-chan I missed you sooo much nya!" I yelled as I turned around to hug her.

**Normal POV**

The other regulars were dumbfounded as they saw Eiji hug this mysterious girl and call her Nyanko-chan.

"Eiji, who is this?" Asked Oishi breaking them from there trances. And with that said the girl let go of Eiji and stood in front of them. (**She was looking up at them, about Ryoma's height) **She was wearing dark blue jeans with a black belt, a red shirt with a low V neck and black camisole with lace at the bottom and top which showed under her shirt. She was carrying a tennis bag while wore sneakers, sunglasses, and a black and red cap with a white silhouette of cherry blossom petals hiding her all hair. But they brushed it off.

"Gomen, I'm Sakura yoroshiku." Sakura said bowing slightly with a big smile on her face. Then Eiji put an arm around her and added

"She's my cousin nya" At this the team was dumfounded a second time and came out of it when Eiji continued

"I'll introduce you to my teammates Nyanko-chan" Said Eiji as he pointed to each of his teammates.

**Sakura's POV**

"That's Tezuka-buchou" he nodded

"Oishi" "Nice to meet you."

"Taka-san" he nodded shyly

"Kaido" "Fshhhhhhh"

"Momo" "Nice to meet'cha"

"Inui" He just scribbled in his notebook mumbling something about data. My sweat dropped _'weirdo'_

"Fuji" "Hello"

"And lastly O-chibi" Me and a couple others snickered at his nickname. He replied with

"hn…..Echizen Ryoma" Sakura just stared at him thinking _"Hmm so this is the super freshman I've herd so much about" _Then an idea came to her with a smirk and glint of amusement in her eyes, though nobody could see it, she stated

"Ne Let's play a game O-chibi" And with that everyone was dumbfounded for the third and final time today.


	2. Ch 2 The Game and Suspicion

~The Tennis Blossom ~

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_Flash back_

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this anime**

Ch 2 The Game and Suspicion

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Ne Let's play a game O-chibi" And with that everyone was dumbfounded for the third and final time today._

**Sakura POV**

Ryoma thought about it and finally decided.

"NO" he stated bluntly. '_Man this guy is annoying. Hmm what to do? I guess I'll have to annoy him back'_

"Oh that's ok I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends here," signaling to the other regulars "You probably couldn't win anyway" I was trying to contain myself from giggling when he started glaring at me.

"Ne ne Nyanko-chan maybe you went a little too f-" Eiji started but was cut off by Ryoma

"Get your racket" I was smiling at that point thinking my plan worked. While the other regulars where worried.

**Normal POV**

"Uh oh Echizen seems mad." Said Momo watching the scene

"Saa I wonder what will happen." Wondering Fuji as he wore his usual smile but his eyes were open examining Eiji's cousin. He could help but feel he's seen her before. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he and the other regulars noticed Ryoma and Sakura heading toward the exit so they went to catch up.

"Where are you guys going?" Asked Oishi

"Where going to the street courts Oishi-sempai" Said Sakura respectively He along with the other regulars nodded in agreement and understanding.

**At The Street Courts**

**(A/n Sakura already changed into shorts, t-shirt, sneakers, no glasses, and hat)**

"You can serve first O-chibi" Said Sakura lifting her head slowly revealing her stunning emerald eyes that seemed familiar to all of them but they just couldn't place it.

"Don't call me that" Exclaimed Ryoma from the other side of the court.

"No problem Ryoma-_Kun_" Mocked Sakura. Ryoma Just growled and served his twist serve right off the bat, yes you could guess, and he was PISSED.

**(Sakura's moves will be Fuji's newer moves. I couldn't think of any moves)**

The team was astonished by the game. No matter what Ryoma did it was countered by Sakura. She countered with moves they could have sworn they've seen before like the Hōō Gaeshi, Kirin Otoshi, and Hakuryū.** (If you don't know look it up I'm bad at describing) **As of the out come, Ryoma…LOST. They both shook hands. More like Sakura took Ryoma's hand and shook it to his displeasure. Then they headed back to the team.

"Fssssssh you lost, so uncool" Stated Kaido, Ryoma glared at him.

"Sugoi you were amazing Sakura" Complimented Momo who spoke. The rest of the team were too shocked to talk, they just stared at her like she had 3 heads. Fuji's sharp blue eyes were open barring excitement, itching to play against Eiji's cousin. But he wasn't the only one, unknown to them a certain spectator was in the stand fully awake and shaking with excitement.

**Jirou Akutagawa's POV**

I feel asleep at the tennis court benches **(like always) **when I herd a ball being hit**. **I would've kept sleeping but something in my gut was telling me to wake up and watch, so I did. Getting up lazily I rubbed my eyes as I watched a game between Ryoma Echizen from Seigaku and a mysterious girl who looked oddly familiar. As the game proceeded Ryoma was being backed against a wall while the girl was barley breaking a sweat and I was now wide awake literally shaking with enthusiasm but something was bothering him.

'_I know I've seen her before. Those move that hat, those emerald green eyes….' _I thought trailing off until it hit me like a ton of bricks. '_It can't be __**her**__'_

I took one last look at her and spotted a lime green tennis racket with black and red grip tape on it.

'_That racket...If it really is __**her**__ then I need to find out, like now' _I was about to find out until I saw her and Seigaku start waking to another team I knew so I decided to watch the events unfold and confirm my assumption that it really is **her**.


	3. Ch 3 A Friend And Promise

~The Tennis Blossom ~

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_Flash back_

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this anime**

Ch 3 A Friend And Promise

_**Previous Chapter**_

_I took one last look at her and spotted a lime green tennis racket with black and red grip tape on it._

'_That racket...If it really is __**her**__ then I need to find out, like now' I was about to find out until I saw her and Seigaku start waking to another team I knew so I decided to watch the events unfold and confirm my assumption that it really is __**her**__._

**Sakura's POV**

I was talking to the other regulars or more like they attacked me with questions that I tried my best to answer. Half way though the questioning I got bored and my eyes scanned the court searching for something to do. As I look toward the stands I saw a boy a year or so older than myself staring very intensely at me with curious eyes. After a minute or so I shifted my stare to the stairs nearby where a team was climbing up. Once they came into sight my eyes widened when I saw a familiar blue haired teen leading what I took for as his team. Being the friendly girl I am I started walking towards the team to greet my blue haired friend, Seiichi-kun. The team soon took note of my leaving and soon caught up to see where I was heading.

"Ne ne Nyanko-chan where're you going?"

"I'm going to greet a friend of mine." I said not bothering to look at my cuz but I could tell he was pouting because of it which made my smile widen. Upon reaching the team they turned to us blankly then where in pure shock when I hugged their buchou saying

"Hia Seiichi-kun it's good to see you're feeling better." I felt him stiffen in my grip until I looked up at him so he could see my eyes as if saying IT'S ME.

"Hello Sakura-Chan it's good to see you again." He said smiling down at me considering how short I was I only reached the bottom of his chin. After that the shock wore off of the others and I was forcibly removed from Yukimaru.

**Normal POV**

"Hoi Why where you hugging Yukimaru-buchou." Exclaimed the second year aceAkaya Kirihara trying to attack the girl but the buchou held him back saying

"Wait this is Sakura-Chan, she's a friend of mine." That calmed them down but now the Seigaku regulars were now curious.

"So Sakura how do you now him?" Asked Fuji, he wouldn't usually care but being friends with the buchou of the team that won nationals 3 times is pretty impressive. It made him wonder who else she new in the tennis world.

"Well we met about a week ago…."

_Flash Back_

_**Sakura's Pov**_

'_Man I can't believe I broke my wrist…sigh…so uncool' I was walking around the hospital looking for the way out. I mean it's like a mansion I'm surprised I'm still in the same building. After what felt like hours to me but was actually a couple of minutes I gave up and stopped walking. I looked around looking to see if anyone could help me but I was out of luck until someone called out to me._

"_Do you need help?" I realized I was in front of a room so I peered in to find a man in the bed with blue hair man with feminine features all in all pretty handsome. He smiled at me and I just turned my head to the side and mumbled a quick_

"_I'm lost." He asked me to repeat it but I could tell he herd by the way he was chuckling at me. Though none the less I repeated and he told me it was right down the hall. At that I mentally smacked myself thinking I was a complete idiot. Soon after we talked about why we were there, our hobbies and what we like. We had a lot in common and soon became fast friends._

_End Flash Back_

"And that's what happened." Sakura said finished. After hearing the laughing from the guys she decided to switch gears and have some fun.

"Ne Seiichi-kun do you remember the promise we made in the hospital that day?" Sakura asked sweetly making the guys look at hem for a moment waiting for them to explain.

"Of course Sakura-Chan. But are you suggesting we do it now?"Asked Yukimaru slightly confused.

"If you think you can handle it." Sakura said with a smug smirk on her face then with that she walked onto the side of the court farthest from them.

"And if you think you can beat me." Hitting her racket against her shoulder **(like Ryoma does) **silently awaiting his decision with a smirk plastered on her face.

'_Heh sometimes it's hard for me to believe that a sweet girl like Sakura can turn into a cocky brat, but hey anything can happen in tennis' _ With That thought he silently agreed by standing at the other side of the court. And after that action the rest the boys figured out what the promise was and made way for the way the match to come.


	4. Ch 4 Unbelievable Match And Uncovered

~The Tennis Blossom ~

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_Flash back_

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this anime**

Ch 4 Unbelievable Match And Uncovered

_**Previous Chapter**_

'_Heh sometimes it's hard for me to believe that a sweet girl like Sakura can turn into a cocky brat, but hey anything can happen in tennis' With That thought he silently agreed by standing at the other side of the court. And after that action the rest the boys figured out what the promise was and made way for the way the match to come._

**Normal POV**

Sakura and Yukimaru stood at both sides of the court giving it their all. They both got push so much they both were sweating and Yukimaru's jacket fell off his shoulders. He was having such a hard time he began his tennis to take away her senses. The team were astonished that Sakura could last this long and push Yukimaru to his limits. They were all aware that Yukimaru was never beaten and was considered a "Son of God" due to his strength so it makes them wonder who this girl is who is keeping up and always taking a point back. Soon it was 119-118 Sakura's lead, but she was slowly slowing down and getting harder to move, when suddenly she stopped all together and started to fall forward. That's when Yukimaru and his team knew he won. He hit the ball to Sakura's side and waited for the bounce declaring his win until the unthinkable happened.

**With Seigaku**

They all looked worried for Sakura.

"Fssssssh she's done for."Stated Kaido crossing his arms

"Saa She was doing well so far. Too bad."Said Fuji still focused on Sakura with his eyes open analyzing her every move. While Ryoma was looking at Eiji curiously; he didn't look the least bit worried in fact he was smiling with his hands behind his head clearly amused even though it is his cousin was about to fall. Then his curiosity got the best of him and he had to ask

"Kikumaru-sempai why don't you look worried about her?" This caught everyone's attention and turned to Kikumaru waiting for his answer. All he said was

"Nyanko-Chan never loses." Then turned his attention back to the game, as did everyone else, saying

"You'll see." With his smile widening if at all possible.

**Back To The Game**

Once the ball made it to Sakura's side she slowly lifted her head and said

"Just kidding!" with a smile on her face and tongue sticking out. She then flipped using her hands for support and smashed the ball back to his side with her signature move the Sakura Illusion **(like Fuji's dragonfly illusion, you'll know why I changed it later)** thus winning the game at 7-6. After they stood at the net shaking hands.

"Great game Sakura-Chan I lost."

"Thanks Seiichi-kun it was awesome playing you. Let's do it again sometime."Next thing they knew they were bombarded with questions. And in the stands was Jirou Akutagawa with a victorious and knowing smile on his face.

**Jirou Akutagawa's POV**

The match I just witnessed was the most exciting I've ever seen. It makes me want to play against her really badly. And once I saw that move I knew it was her, because it was her move. I was so excited I couldn't move from my spot. She is my ideal after all, even more so then Marui Bunta.

**Normal POV**

As the two teams talked in the middle of the court a third team emerged from the stands looking for their teammate. That team was none other then Hyotei. Finally they spotted their missing player Jirou and approached him.

"Jirou there you are." Said Atobe but Jiro didn't answer he just kept his eyes locked on Sakura slightly trembling from excitement. The rest of the team got nervous with him not answering.

"Are you ignoring Ore-sama?" He asked again slightly annoyed not worried at all. With this the sweetheart of the team

Ohtori asked "Are you ok?"

This time Jirou rapidly pointing to the girl in the middle of the court saying

"That girl, it's her, it's her!" excitedly with a smile permanently plastered on his face. The others stared at the girl confused.

"Who is she?" asked the genius of the team Yushi Oshitari. Jiro again didn't answer but this time stood up and ran to the girl.

"Hey where're you going?" Shouted Gakuto as he and the rest of the team went to catch up still curious about who she was. Once they arrive the other two teams were surprised upon their arrival but kept silent waiting for the explanation but soon followed their gazes to Jirou who approached Sakura. He tapped her shoulder thus making her turn around.

"Can I hel-"She started but was cut off when she herd gasps around her now realizing that the boy who tapped her took the cap off of her head revealing her pink shoulder blade length and bangs that barley covered her right eye. Seeing this only made Jirou smile widen when he said

"I knew it you really are -"


	5. Ch 5 Sakura's Identity

~The Tennis Blossom ~

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_Flash back_

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this anime**

Ch 5 Sakura's Identity

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Can I hel-"She started but was cut off when she herd gasps around her now realizing that the boy who tapped her took the cap off of her head revealing her pink shoulder blade length and bangs that barley covered her right eye. Seeing this only made Jirou smile widen when he said_

"_I knew it you really are -"_

**Normal POV**

"I knew it you really are THE Tennis Blossom, Sakura Haruno!" Exclaimed JIrou who was happily shaking her hand while the others snapped back to reality.

"Mou looks like I've been found out." Said Sakura pouting with arms crossed, which made some of the boys blush from her cuteness, but then quickly add

"Oh well frankly I didn't expect you to find out this soon without Neko-chan telling you." while shrugging. All three teams commented and talked to Sakura mostly saying "No way you're really Sakura Haruno!" or "Let's play a match!"

She couldn't blame them though. Sakura Haruno aka The Tennis Blossom due to her name and signature move the Sakura Illusion. She was known for her kind, caring and playful attitude but can be feisty when need be. But on the court she is overly confident, some say cocky, and a never wondering focus in her eyes. It is also said that she became friends with every player she's played against. And nobody can forget her tennis play. She can adapt to almost any play style. Can always win within an hour when she's serious which she almost never is. And anyone who has seen her play live is amazed saying it's the most exciting game they've ever witness, but they could be exaggerating. Sakura is nationally ranked and could become pro if she wanted to but for some unknown reason she doesn't. But the most unbelievable thing about Sakura Haruno aka The Tennis Blossom is that she is a FRESHMAN which makes her a big celebrity in the tennis world.

"Anyway Haruno-san why-"started Oshitari

"Sakura"

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Sakura or Sakura-Chan, all of you." Addressing the other regulars

"Ok so Sakura why are you in Japan last I herd you were in America for a tournament." Oshitari continued, making the other regulars look.

"I took a break to visit my cousin Neko-chan." She stated while bringing an arm around Kikumaru so they knew who it was. Although do to her height she had to go on her tippy toes and Kikumaru had to bend down.

"Your cousin!" Yelled the teams, except for the Seigaku team because all ready know and the stoic ones that just looked slightly surprised.

"Of course, if he wasn't he wouldn't be this good at tennis like he is now." Seeing the others confuse faces he add

"Nyanko-Chan is the one who taught me tennis." They nodded understanding. After talking for about a half hour they all became close friends with Sakura, her bubbly personality and cuteness also help. They all thought of her as a little sister except for a few that think of her as much more. But then Sakura got bored and decided that she wanted to play a game with someone. Finally after scanning the players she decided on the king himself Atobe Keigo.

**Sakura's POV**

I made my way over to the king himself and said

"Play a game with me." Atobe just stared at me then said

"What makes you are worthy of playing against Ore-sama?" while flicking his hair. This made his team annoyed by how high and mighty he acted and so was I. _'This can be harder then I thought. I better lay it on really thick.'_ As I bowed deeply I started kissing up.

"My deepest apologizes Atobe-sama. I shouldn't have been so rude to someone of your amazing prowess. So will you, Atobe-sama, be as so kind as to play a commoner such as myself in a game. I would be most grateful. " I a waited for an answer still bowing all the while thinking _'If he says yes I'm going to give him hell for making me do this.' _

"Ore-sama deems you worthy. We shall start a game." Said Atobe leaving to one side of the court. I just straightened up with a smirk on my face. While all the regulars thought _'She totally tricked him into playing'_ or _'she didn't mean a word she said'_

**Normal POV**

**(I'm too lazy to kind of explain this one so I'll just say the outcome)**

After a long game Sakura won the tie break at 7-6. The Sun started to set and Sakura was yawning now. She was going to leave but first she gave her number to both team captains saying

"That's my number; call me if you ever want to play a game or something." They said thanks and left after I bid a farewell.

"Yawn Neko-chan I'm sleepy" said Sakura as she leaned against Eiji. With that they said good-bye to the others and went their separate ways except Eiji, Sakura, and Fuji because they live next to each other. When they walked home Sakura was lightly sleeping on Eiji's back and Fuji offered to carry their bags.

**Fuji's POV**

"Why didn't you tell us your cousin was Sakura Haruno?" I asked while eyeing the sleeping girl.

"I guess because I just recently found out," I became confused by the statement and waited for him to continue. "You see I really haven't kept in touch with Nyanko-Chan here for a while. She always moves from place to place. So I really can't keep track."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, whenever I asked she always says **don't worry about it**. But I trust that she'll tell me when she wants. I would never force her to do anything." Then with a sad smile on his face as he said to me

"Despite her happy personality, she hasn't had the best life." And that was the last he said before leaving into the house. I did the same and went to bed thinking

'_Sakura Haruno I want to learn more about you'_


	6. Ch 6 New School And Trouble

~The Tennis Blossom ~

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_Flash back_

_text_

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this anime**

Ch.6 New School And Trouble

_**Previous Chapter**_

_Then with a sad smile on his face as he said to me_

"_Despite her happy personality, she hasn't had the best life." And that was the last he said before leaving into the house. I did the same and went to bed thinking_

'_Sakura Haruno I want to learn more about you'_

**Normal POV**

The next morning was bright and sunny. Kikumaru was sleeping peacefully until a certain pink haired girl decided to wake him up. She snuck into Eiji's room, stood by his bed, then screamed

"WAKE UP!" Soon after you could hear a scream fill the household followed by a thud and laughter while inside Eiji's room you could see Eiji sprawled on the floor.

"Mou Nyanko-Chan that was mean." Whined Eiji, but Sakura just gave his an innocent look and said

"What, I was just trying to wake up my cute cousin so he wouldn't be late for school." Eiji sighed then started pushing Sakura out of his room saying he's going to get ready. Once he was he found Sakura dressed in the girl uniform for his school. They left soon after breakfast and headed to school together, tennis bags in hand. As they walked together Eiji dropped Sakura at the office and left saying he'll see her at lunch. Sakura made her way to her homeroom and the teacher told her to wait for her to call her.

**In The Classroom**

"Ok class, we have a new student today." This caused the class to get rowdy talking about weather it's a boy or girl. The teacher got them to quiet down then called the student in.

**Sakura's POV**

Once I herd my signal to come in I slide the door open and stepped in. There was a moment of silence until I broke it by introducing myself.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." Once I said that I started mentally counting to 10.

'_1, 2, 3, 4, 5-'I_ started then right on five I herd the guys saying

"Wow she's so cute!" or "Will you go out with me?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes thinking _'…sigh…every time' _then continued my count._ '6, 7, 8, 9, 10-'Once_ again I was cut off by some screams like

"Are you THE Sakura Haruno?" or "Are you the famous freshman tennis player, The Tennis Blossom?" I responded with a yes then was greeted by OOs and AWWs. The rest of the day to me was uneventful. I had most of my classes with my cousin or the other regulars due to my off the charts grades. So because of that I already have a fan club. '_This is going to be a LONG day.'_

**At Lunch**

**Normal POV**

Once lunch started all the regulars and Sakura ate lunch together. They were all having a good time chatting and laughing until the couch of the team Ryuzaki-sensei came.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" She asked me

"Yes."

"How would you like to join the tennis team?" The whole team was shocked but Sakura was just confused.

"How can I be on the boy's team if you haven't noticed I'm a girl?" She said gesturing to herself. The couch just laughed then explained that there is no rule saying a girl can't be on a boy's team.

"So what do you say?" She thought for a moment and was about to say no until she saw her cousins puppy dog face so she caved and said yes, which earned cheers from the other regulars, well mostly Eiji. After that they went back to talking but were once again interrupted by a **BEEP** which came from Sakura's phone. She read the text and her eyes widened in shock and slight fear. This got the other worried so Eiji asked "Are you okay?" But Sakura didn't answer the question she just said in a low voice looking down "I'm leaving for the rest of the day. I'll see you at home." As she stood up to leave Eiji held her arm to stop her. "Where are you going?" "What's wrong?" He kept repeating to her. But the more he asked, the more Sakura got angry and finally snapped.

"EIJI!" She yelled. After hearing that Eiji immediatly let go of she ran towards the exit, the team thinking '_What's wrong with her?'_

While the text Sakura read played over and over on her head

_Onee-san__** (Big Sister)**__, __**they**__ found me_

That was all Sakura needed to see to know that she needed to protect him from **them**.

'_Just hang in there; I WILL protect you THIS time.' _That was her last thought as she sped off to where her Otouto** (Little Brother) **was.


	7. VOTE PAIRING

**VOTE PLEASE**

**PAIRINGS:**

**SAKURAxFUJI**

**SAKURAxJIRO **

**SAKURAxOHTORI**

**SAKURAxBUNTA**

**SAKURAxKIRIHARA**


	8. Announcement!

Hey everyoneeeeeeeeeeee! \^O^/

Remember me? Hahaha doubt it you do, it's been so long since I last updated anything.

I am sooo sorry! I read all your comments telling me to update but...laziness is too strong for me x3 hahaha

Anyway~ I'm just here to let you all know that from now on I will be active in writing my stories again! Yaaaay~! :D

I'm already in the process of typing up new chapters for each of my stories...Some being made faster than others ^^;; haha

But I gotta tell you all something...

I totally forgot where I was going for my stories! I forgot my plot line and all the surprises I had in store for the story! TT~TT At the time when I was active I had the whole story planned in my head but now that it's been so long...Poof! I don't remember! So it may take a while for me to make the new chapters (not like you'd notice since I made you wait so long already...Sorry again! ;_;)

Also, I was reading the chapters I published before to get an idea of what I wanted to happen and let me tell you...I really sucked at writing! Seriously reading it now makes me cringe. I made so many mistakes and my stories weren't that well written.

I'm really, really thankful to all of you who favorited and commented on my stories saying you loved them when in actuality they weren't that good. You're all super nice! ^^

Anyway, because of this I want to make a better written story for all of you to read, so I will be rewriting all my stories! Yaaaay~! They won't be much different from the way they are now. They storyline won't suddenly change or anything like that. I'm just going to make them more well written and show more insight in the characters thoughts and growing feelings to make it an overall better reading. Hahaha

So wait for that and tell me if you like this idea! :D If you agree then it will take a little bit more time for me to update new chapters (even if finished) because I would update/replace the whole story all at once.

Upcoming updates to be excited for:

1) The Haruno Family

2) Sakura and Enma

3) Cafe of Detective or The Tennis Blossom*

4) Cafe of Detective or The Tennis Blossom*

*These two are the two I forgot the storyline to so it will depend on whichever I remember the story to first or whichever I think of a new direction to go in :(

….Actually I forgot the storyline to The Haruno Family too but luckily I had a rough draft written for the next chapter of that so I can update that after some revisions! :D

Thanks for reading this~! ^^ Please wait for the updates!

I love you~ x3 hahaha

~DeathNoteSweetness


End file.
